Amy's Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy wants to prove that she's worthy enough to be a heroine, but Sonic isn't convinced. So Amy takes off and goes on a big adventure to show that she has enough merit to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy's Adventure  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You ever notice how Amy Rose just seems to be there? How she only appears just to cheer on Sonic? Kind of boring, don't you think? Anyway, I figured that I do something for her, since I actually like her. Not in that way, you clowns. That's all I gotta say. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a gorgeous afternoon in the ever so pleasant Seaside Hill, but with the way Amy Rose was reacting to Sonic The Hedgehog, you would think the opposite.

"Sonic, how come you don't respect me?" Amy asked as she clasped her hands together.

Sonic scoffed as he rolled his eyes, turning to Amy and shaking his head. "Respect you? You're the one who keeps chasing after me! You're a stalker!"

Amy puffed her cheeks as she dropped her arms by her sides. "I am not! I'm just madly in love with you and I wanna be with you!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes as he snickered. "That's what a stalker is."

Amy folded her arms and turned her head away, closing her eyes. "Well, it's not my fault that you're so awesome and cool! You're my hero!"

Sonic shrugged as he placed his hands on his hips. "I'm everyone's hero, Amy. Doesn't make a big difference."

Amy opened her right eye as she murmured. "You know, you would be a better friend if you didn't rub in my weaknesses in my face!"

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, smoothly pushing his right hand through his blue quills as he closed his eyes. "Maybe I wouldn't if, periodically speaking, you actually did something on your own completely separate from me for once!"

"Like why would I consider that?" Amy replied as she wanted a good answer.

Sonic placed his right arm around Amy, rolling his left hand as he explained, "Because it's a good idea? Go on an adventure, go beat up some badniks, go enjoy the nice summer breeze and spend some time with the other guys!"

Amy thought about it, then held her hands together as she nodded. "You know what, Sonic? I'm gonna do just that! I'll show you, I can be a good heroine!" She then pushed Sonic off of her and ran off westward, heading up the grassy hill as she shouted loudly, "You'll see!"

Sonic sighed of relief as he stretched his arms. "Well, thank God. Now I can finally have some well deserved peace and quiet." He rubbed his nose as he looked up at the clear blue sky. "Now... what to do while the creep is away..."

* * *

Amy Rose kept running westward, heading through the lush and tropical Seaside Hill. The young female hedgehog was willing to proof her worth to her hero, so she went as fast as she could, all the while enjoying the nice tropical breeze.

"I'll show him. I'll show Sonic that I can be a hero!" Amy told herself as she kept going fast, rolling around at the speed of sound.

Five minutes later after running straight on the grassy plain path, Amy headed downhill, winding up on the sandy beach, the ancient ruins of the Ocean Palace just nearby. Amy folded her arms as she took a moment to soak in the beautiful atmosphere, as well as wondering what to do.

"On one hand, I would love to run around enjoying the environment and going fast like Sonic normally does," Amy commented as she tilted her head sideways to the right. "But, if only there was something to actually make this meaningful..."

Suddenly, Amy heard shouts for help coming from the north. Amy clasped her hands together as she turned around and headed to the northern direction, going underneath the grassy path she took and running on the sandy beach, spying several badniks in front of her, mainly Egg Pawns.

"I don't know what that cry specifically was," Amy muttered as she kept running, a broad smile across her face, "But I'm sure as heck gonna find out!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose was still in Seaside Hill, heading northward on the beach as she heard a cry. She stopped in her tracks, spotting three Moto Bugs circling around Cream The Rabbit. Amy gasped as she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"Oh my gosh! Cream is in trouble!" Amy exclaimed as she shook her fists. "I better go do something about it! Time to proof my worth!" Amy let out a war cry as she dashed towards the badniks.

The three Moto Bugs turned around, spotting Amy. Cream looked up, gasping as Amy used a homing attack on the Moto Bugs, breaking apart their robotic shells and freeing the blue Flickies that were trapped inside. Cream stood up, holding her hands together as she smiled.

"Oh Amy, thank you for saving me!" Cream exclaimed as she celebrated.

Amy laughed as she placed both of her hands on Cream's shoulders. "It's no problem, Cream! I heard you were in trouble, so I came as fast as I can!"

"Ewww..." Cream quipped in disgust as she stuck her tongue out.

Amy waved her hands in defense. "Not like that!" She sighed as he placed her hands on her hips. "Anyway, why were those robots attacking you?"

Cream rubbed her right elbow. "Well, they seem to be kidnapping innocent animals left and right... I saw some of my friends getting snatched up in a flash!"

Amy raised her right eyebrow, dropping her left arm by her side. "Did you see where they were headed?"

Cream turned around and pointed towards the tropical foliage. "Well golly, they headed out towards the north western direction. I think they're heading to the island nearby here..."

Amy stared at the plants, thinking for a moment. "Wait a minute... northwest from here..." Amy snapped her fingertips as she gasped. "They're heading towards Carnival Island! I gotta go there as quick as I can!"

"Amy, wait!" Cream called out, but Amy continued heading northward, going through the foliage. Cream sighed as she dropped her arms, muttering with disappointment, "I wanted to come with you..."

Amy said to herself as she brushed against the thick tropical plants, "If they were in Seaside Hill and headed up north, then they can't be far off in Carnival Town... this may be the thing to help me stand out as a heroine!"

She made it out of the mini jungle, seeing several checkerboard loops and wooden bridges. Amy noticed that there were plenty of Egg Pawns there, as well as the likes of Moto Bugs, Crabmeats, Choppers, Spinners, Coconuts, and Buzzers. Amy stretched her arms as she smirked, willing to beat up several robots in order to continue her adventure.

"Come and get me, you robotic freaks!" Amy exclaimed as she was willing to get down and dirty.

The badniks looked at each other as they ran towards Amy. Amy jumped in the air, grabbing a Crabmeat and tossing it at two Moto Bugs, causing them to bust. Amy was then bitten by a Chopper, being dragged into the water, but Amy grabbed one of the tossed bombs from a lone Coconuts and chucked it at the Chopper, causing it to explode. Amy was sent away from the explosion, using homing attack on the five Buzzers that attempted to blast her. Amy then spun around, knocking away incoming Moto Bugs and Crabmeats like a pinball. Amy then stopped, feeling dizzy as she placed her right hand on her head. Three purple Spinners approached Amy and started knocking her away with their mini wings. Amy tried breaking free, but the Crabmeats tossed several rocks at her, hurting her head.

"This isn't going as well as I expected!" Amy exclaimed in pain as she growled, "But I gotta stay strong! I can't quit now! I'm a heroine, damn it!"


End file.
